Inuyasha's daughter: Hikari
by Akatana
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's threeyearold daughter was pushed into the well by some misterious person and she was drop out in the past, there she finds her young father and youg mother. But what happens after her encounter with her parents? Chp 5 is up
1. Hide and Seek

Inuyasha's daughter: Hikari

He snifed the air to see if he could catch her scent, but he could only feel the scent of flowers and trees. He jumped and sat in a branch of a nearby tree, hoping he would see her from that sight. After a few minutes of looking here and there, he jumped off and started to run slowly, just in case he passed her. His little doggy ears twitched. Maybe she was on her way to the village, maybe she was tired of waiting she returned home.

He stopped, but, somehow he could make out a little white spot not to far from where he had stopped. He hide behind a a tree, waiting the moment to jump in front of her. But she wasn't getting near, so he decided to jump much before. "BOO!!!" he yelled, a child screamed, but it wasn't a scream of scare, it was a scream of joy. And by his surpise no one was there. That's when he realized she had become as good as him, he saw above his shoulder and there she was: a little female around the age of three or four. She had golden eyes, silver hair, two little doggy ears at the top of her head, she was such like him.

She was wearing a white kimono. Her glance was like the one of an angel, although she was a hanyou, like her father.

"You didn't catch me! I win again!'' she said happily.

" How did you...? But you were..." He said confused. He saw her in a place and now she appears in another?

He smiled. He take her by the waist and elevated her in the air. She laugh childly. He loved when she does that. He loved to make her happy, 'cause she was one of the two people he loved most in this world. "C'me on. Let's go home. I promise your mother we'll be back by sunset" he said. She jumped on his back. "Ready?" he asked. She only nodded and hold tigh to his Rat Robes. He began to run on full speed back to the village. He knew she liked when he run fast, so he ran even more faster.

When they arrived it was almost sunset. They did not go towards the village, instead, they went to a great hut near the village. There, outside, was a woman doing laundry. The air brushed softly her long and raven hair. She was wearing priestess clothes. She returned her head and saw 'em arriving. "Inuyasha! Hikari!" she shouted. The female creature named Hikaru got off from the man's back and ran towards the woman who said her name. "Mommy!" Hikari shouted and wrapped on her mother's arms. "Did you have fun?" the woman asked with tenderness. The man Hikari left behind walked towards them, kissed the woman in the cheeck and asked "What have you done while we were outside?". He stare at her beautiful chocolate eyes."Just laundry and dinner" she answered. "Yay! I'm hungry!" Hikari shouted, she dropped off of her mother's arms and ran towards the hut. 'Do you want me to help you with the laundry, Kagome?" he asked tenderly. She nodded softly. "Thanks, Inuyasha"

So well, there it's my first chapter of my first fic. Hope you liked it. And to the ones who liked it, sorry for the short chapter. I promise the other chapters will be longer! Please rate! (Sorry, i had some difficulties with the grammar)


	2. Deja Vu

**Sorry i take too long for this second chapter it's just that i was kinda grounded. But tell, what kind of parents ground you when your an OLD teenager:3 I know, it sounds weird; but it does not matter how old we are, our parents will always have some power over us...**

**I know my writting is kinda weird but it's 'cause I have too many ideas in my head and when I'm 'bout to write 'em down another one appears. -- well...i think ya know what i'm talking 'bout. **

And yes, i know my grammar sucks, so what? Deal with it, people!

**

* * *

**

**Kari: short of Hikari**

**Oi: Hi **

* * *

Years ago, Naraku was defeated. Inuyasha had told Kagome his feelings. So Sango and Miroku. Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku were free and began a journey around Japan. Shippo decided to go with 'em. Each six months they visit Inuyasha and Kagome on Kaede's village. The Shikon Jewel was completed but Inuyasha didn't use it, instead he gave it to Kagome as she gave it to her and Inuyasha's daughter: Hikari. Sango and Miroku had a kid too his name was Sasuke. He was such as his father and had his mother's eyes. Kagome often visited her family, but Inuyasha was such an impatient person (_A/N: and everyone knows that will never ever change_) the most she could stay was one and half week. When Kagome's baby had three months of life, Inuyasha knew that they'll have to go to her time for a long long long very long pretty very long time, not even mention when Ms. Higurashi hear the news...not that it would be scary it was just that it was a little uncomfortable to answer ALL her questions.

_Well, now you know what happened so on with the story! _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inuyasha was the first one to wake up the next morning. He looked down and saw Kagome in his arms and the little hanyou female near his knees. They were still sleeping...but how the hell did they got there? He remembered he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms, but how did Hikari got there?

"She may had come by her own" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha jumped of surprise when Kagome spoke, like she had read his mind. "Yeah" he respond " Did i awake you? Sorry if i did". "No, you didn't awake me" she said and passed her fingers through her daughters hair.

The little hanyou opened her eyes and stare at her mother. She was making breakfast and seemed like her father was gone "Where's daddy?" she asked. "He's at Kaede's. He'll be back soon. Did you sleep well?" her mother asked. Hikari only nodded. Kagome walked into her. "Up! Up! Up!" Hikari said waving her hands to Kagome. As she smiled she took her daughter by the waist. Hikari rest her head in Kagome's chest and closed her eyes.

xXx

Later that afternoon

" Mommy! Look what Aunt Sango gave me!" Kari shouted. She had a kitty demon on her arms. It was yellow with a big red diamon in the forehead. "It's Kilala's pup! Can i keep it?" Kari asked with puppy eyes. "Well...i don't think.." Kagome began but couldn't resist to Hikari's puppy eyes. " Ok. But it's not only my decision, it's you father's too." She claimed. " Yay!" Kari yelled of joy. "Where did you learn the puppy eyes thing?" Kagome asked knowing the answer will be. "Daddy teach me" Kari answered.

In that moment Inuyasha was arriving from the village.

"Here you have the things you wanted" he said and gave to Kagome a bag full of food. "Thank you, Inuyasha" she said with tenderness. "Daddy, look what Aunt Sango gave me! Can i keep it? Pleeeaaaaassseee..." she said with her puppy eyes again. And, as Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't resist to her puppy eyes, too. " Fine, you can keep it. Damn! Why did i teach you the puppy eyes?!" He growled.

"Well, i'm on my way" Kari said and started walking towards the village. "Wait a minute" Inuyasha stopped her by her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going at this hours, pup?" He growled. "I'm going to play with Sasuke" she said with innocence." Sasuke is with his parents" he said. "That's why i'm going to the village" she said. "Go with her, Inuyasha" said Kagome. "Then, I'll see you in a couple of hours" he said and kissed her while Hikari make a disgusting noise. When the kiss ended Hikari was waving her hands to Inuyasha "Up! Up! Up!" she said. Inuyasha sat on his knees letting her climb his back. "Bye, mommy" said Kari.

" Bye, honey" Kagome respond as Inuyasha began to run fast.

In a few minutes they were at a hut of the village. Kari got off of Inuyasha's back and ran towards the hut " Aunt Sango! Uncle Miroku! Sasuke!" she yelled.

A boy went out of the hut. He was wearing villager clothes, he was strong, taller than Hikari and had brown eyes and black hair. He ran towards the hanyou and the little cat demon. A woman and a man went out of the hut, too. The man was wearing monk clothes, he had black hair and black eyes. Next to him was the woman. She was wearing villager clothes too. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi,Inuyasha. How are you?" the woman asked. "Feh! Sango, you know i'm always fine!" he said proudly. "Nice to dee you too, Inuyasha" the monk said. His name was Miroku (_A/N: Obviously)_. "Mom?" said Sasuke "Can i go and play with Hikari?" Sango nodded, "Bye, then" said Miroku waving a hand.

Inuyasha, Hikari with her kitty and Sasuke made their way into the forest. They walked and walked. When they stopped they were at the Sacred Tree. "Ok. Who counts this time?" Sasuke asked. "You,'cause last time i counted" Kari respond.

They played hide and seek for a long time. Soon it was night. Inuyasha had been watching 'em from a branch of the Sacred Tree.

When it was Hikari's time to hide, a blue light came from the well. This caught Inuyasha's attention. His doggy ears twitched. Suddenly a huge hand came from the blue light and smoke took place everywhere. Inuyasha picked his sword. " Hikari! Sasuke!" he yelled. Everything was dark. Inuyasha could hear a child's scream, whether it was Hikari or Sasuke he had to protect 'em. Another scream. Pain took over all his body. He couldn't see anything, that made him crazy. He shook his sword. "DADDY!" He still couldn't see. Why was this such familiar to him?

PUM! Something hit him and make him fall on the ground. there was only silence, and now it was the silence that was making him go crazy. He opened his eyes. Everything was clear. Sasuke was unconcious on the ground with the little cat next to him. They were right next to the well. He looked around...something was missing! Where was.. "Hikari?" he said with a whisper. "Hikari! Hikari! HIKARI!" he yelled. "Inuyasha.." he heard someone. He looked over his shoulder and Sasuke was there trying to stand up. Inuyasha ran and helped him. Then he remembered why he felt kind of Deja Vu. " Hikari...someone...hit me...she...was..." Sasuke tried to speak but at the same time trying to breath. "Calm down!" said Inuyasha and Sasuke nodded. " Now tell me what happened" Inuyasha was trying to call down toobut wasn't strong enough. " someone took her by her arm..but she..she hit it..but it was too strong...and it sucked her into the well and i...I tried to help...but then everything became dark..." he stopped.

Inuyasha was horrified and in shock. He jumped down the well but couldn't traansport! "Damn, No!" he yelled. He was exasperate. How was he going to explain it to Kagome? He wasn't worried 'cause he knew Hikari was safe, but Kagome would not stand it. He had to tell her, he couldn't hide that to her. Besides he had to get to Hikari and fast. She was not going to do it by herself.

He walked towards the village, he leave sasuke with his parents and the little kitty left with Sasuke. Inuyasha run fast to his hut. There was a light coming from the great hut. Sure it was kagome. Again she was going to suffer,and,again, it was going to be his fault.

"Where's Hiakri? Kagome asked. Inuyasha softened his eyes."No"she whispered and tears began to drop from her eyes. Inuyasha hold her "Please, don't cry. You know she's safe. I'll help her, of course, but you have to calm down" he said. Kagome nodded and her tears stopped. She smiled and enjoyed inuyasha's hug.


	3. Author's Note

Well, as you see this story is taking too long, but I'm way too busy. I'll finish this story, i promise. I won't leave this story. But, of course it will take a long long very long time, so please be patient!!

So, what else? Well, i think that's all i wanted to say so bye...???


	4. Beautiful Sensation and The Hanyou Girl

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to, I do not own Inuyasha, it belons to the wonderful, gorgeous and etc. Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Finally!!!!! Chapter 3 is up! can't believe i get this far, and i worked hard on this chapter, trying not to repeat any words (but i repeat many words anyways :D). well, hope you like it. **

**Sorry for taking sooooooooooooooooooooo long to post this. I didn't had time until now. I finished the whole chapter in one day, even if I upload it some time ago. Sure you might think I didn't took a long time for this not so little chapter (but I think is really small). But I took an eternity to write all this. .. Hope you like it!!!**

**i'll try my best to finish it but it'll sure take some time. Well, on with the story! **

_♥ Love is not blind, because there IS love at FIRST sight♥_

* * *

_Text with italic are thoughs_

* * *

kitsune: (sure you know what it is) fox

hai: yes

* * *

Chapter 3: Beatiful Sensation and The "daughter"

Kagome was sitting next to a waterfall, really far from the village and the Inuyasha forest. How all of this had happened?

First Kaguya's castle, then Naraku's death and last Kikyou's. Not to mention that the Shikon Jewel was completed. Right now it was around Kagome's neck. But ,what was she doing there? She had nothing to do now that the jewel was completed. But, she wanted to stay there, because of someone,because of someone she apreciated too much, someone she even fell in love to.

"What are you doing here, wench?" Kagome jumped of surprise. She looked above her shoulder. Inuyasha was behind her.

"Inuyasha!" she said. She was about to get up when Inuyasha said "No, don't stand up. I'll...sit" he make a strange noise when he said the last word. Inuyasha sat down, right next to Kagome. No one spoke, the only sound that could be heard was the rush of the water. Inuyasha just looked around the forest, like smelling the place. Kagome could not resist to ask, so: "Inuyasha? Are you still going to become a full demon?" she asked him. Inuyasha did not answered. He was still looking at the forest.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's hand was closed."Well..." he began but before he could continue Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to answer me right now" . He nodded and put his arms around Kagome's waist "Inuyasha?" she demanded. "What?" he replied.

"Nothing" and enjoyed the sweet embrace.

Soon night took place in the sky. Inuyasha could feel how warm was Kagome and didn't want to let go. "I'll have to go to my time, you know so" she whispered "But if I go, it may be possible that I'll not be able to come back". Inuyasha knew that. He knew that if Kagome jumped into the well she may not come back to the Feudal Era, but she couldn't stay there, she belongs to her time with her family and her friends, and no matter what he does, she'll leave like Kikyou did. Now he'll be alone and this time was for sure. He softened his eyes._ She'll leave...Unless I..._

He remembered the first time he hold her really tight, that was a long ago, then, he remembered the first time he kissed Kagome that was at Kaguya's castle, few months ago. He hold her closer and tighter. Kagome made a little sound, but Inuyasha didn't let go. That's when she realized that she won't leave until she left a reminder, and she knew what it was going to be.

But before she could advice, Inuyasha moved apart. He began sniffing the air. "What's wrong?" she asked. Inuyasha let her go gently and stand up. "Stay here" he ordered. This made Kagome really annoyed. They were having their sweet moment, why did he always have to ruin it?

_What's wrong with him?...Or..No,it can't be Kikyo, she's...dead and Naraku is, too. But then, what would it be? Inuyasha wouldn't ran off because of nothing, maybe he felt the presence of any monster...yes, sure it's that _Kagome though to herself.

She stand up and followed Inuyasha. Why did he reacted that way from suddenly? Something was absolutely going on. Inuyasha was walking towards the deep forest.

He started walking fast...

As he began running she started running faster, too.

Faster...

She began feeling tired...

And faster...

Her feet hurt...

And faster...

Now she couldn't feel anything...

Inuyasha was now jumping branch to branch, Kagome wouldn't be able to follow him. And like it just appeared from nowhere she sensed the Shikon no tama. How was that possible? She had the complete jewel around her neck.

She followed the presence. When she finally got there she realized she got to the well. Inuyasha was there "I told you to stay!" he yelled

"Well, I didn't obey you." she sounded sarcastly."I felt the jewel's presence, so I followed it. I didn't know you were here"

Inuyasha looked down inside the well. "I felt a scent so I came" he said "I think it's nothing" he hurry to say. _I shouldn't worry her. Better leave it for tomorrow._

"But the jewel presence comes from inside the well" She pointed the well. Inuyasha put that cute and confused face when she said so. "Are you sure?" he asked looking back to Kagome. "Positive" she respond. Inuyasha looked down the well, again."Now it's not time to make sure, it's too late. We are going to come back tomorrow." Kagome nodded. _I'm wondering...what would i be?_

"Let's go" Inuyasha made his way to the village, but before he could put another feet he heard her say "I don't want to go" and she sat down next to the Goshinboku. "It's very calm here. Let's stay here a little longer, please" she begged. Inuyasha sat down next to her, like he did in the waterfall. As it seemed, Kagome was trying to revive the moment they were having few minutes ago by making him stay with her, in the night, both, alone.

And it worked. Inuyasha put his strong arms around her and submerge his face on her hair. They were like this for who knows how much time when Inuyasha moved apart and said. "Ok. Now it IS time to go" Kagome looked back to him, _How can you be so cold? _she tough "I...won't leave until...I gave you this.." she put her right hand on his cheek and got closer and more closer, her heart beat up so rapidly, she couldn't believe she was actually going to...

Soon there was no distance between 'em. She get enough close so that's when their lips met. Her heart beat even more faster. What if he reacted different from what she expected? Anyway she was dying to kiss him. _Please give it back, please give it back, please give it back _She tough to herself, hoping.

By her surprise, Inuyasha returned the kiss. Molding his lips over hers.

Inuyasha could feel again that sensation, the sensation he could only feel once, the sensation he could barely feel with Kikyou, the sensation he felt when he first kissed Kagome; but this time the kiss was longer and he felt her warm lips like they were the only thing that matter in that moment. This were the moments he loved to be with Kagome. This sensation made him feel in heaven, this sensation made him feel like flying. It was a beautiful sensation.

They returned kisses to each other like they could returned 'em if they have all the eternity.( sorry, I couldn't find words to express on this part, it tried, but failed. Hope you understand anyways)Finally, Inuyasha got apart. Kagome stared at his eyes while stared at hers. A weak smiled was draw in her mouth. He smiled too. "Now, we really have to go back" he said without smiling. "Hai" she answered.

They made their way to the village. "Kagome! You're back!" a little kitsune jumped into her arms. "And you smell like Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "Erm...well...Are you hungry?" Kagome walked into her yellow bag and pretended to be searching some food. When she found some ramen she began to boil it. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. Kagome while cooking, tried to ignore him, but it wasn't easy to ignore something that's really close to you; really, really close."Um...Inuyasha? Would you like some ramen?" Her hand shaked a little bit making the pan do some strange noise. "Yeah, sure" Shippou, the kitsune, looked at the pair. What was going on there? Since when did they act like that? In first place, Inuyasha always jumped over the food before Kagome could finish boiling it, and in second place, Kagome had never shaked her hand while cooking, only when she was fighting making sure not to fail her shoot.

Inuyasha was eating his food like nothing, something that was out of normal. Kagome gave food to Shippou then looked around and asked "Where's Lady Kaede and Sango-chan and Miroku-kun?"

"You hadn't notice that since you came?" Shippou was confused. "Kaede's gone. She's went to the village. She hasn't returned since a long time.Sango and Miroku went off a while ago."

"Maybe she's just buying more herbs or that kind of stuff and " Inuyasha kept eating his food. When he was done, he picked more and more. When there was no more ramen, Shippou asked for more and Kagome made some more (lots of more). Knewing this, Inuyasha picked Shippou's food and, as normal, Shippou began to cry. Kagome osuwari-ed him three times before she took Shippo's food and gave it back to him. The day passed rapidly. Soon the moon took over the sun and stars made their way over the clouds. Shippou went to sleep with Kagome's lullaby and Inuyasha jumped on his favorite branch of his favorite tree. Kagome had osuwari-ed him so many times in the day he had lost count. _Stupid fox, always crying because of minor things...and that stupid we-._ He stopped his though. "Kagome" he whispered. He didn't noticed he stopped breathing until he catched a whisper on his mouth, neither he noticed he closed his eyes until he opened 'em.Lady Kaede and the others were away...weird...but it was nice to have a silence night with Kagome near. He looked down just to watch Kagome sleeping near the hut's door. The kitsune was inside the hut. Inuyasha jumped out of his branch and landed on the ground softly. He walked into Kagome and sat on his knees. He moved her a little and just enough to wake her up. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she opened her eyes to see two golden orbs looking at her. "You wanted to know what was the other jewel presence, didn't you?" She drived her head saying what Inuaysha understood like a yes. "Then, let's go" He put one arm round her back and his other arm round her thighs, like in bridal style. They took off to the Goshinboku leaving the hut. Once they were there, Inuyasha could sense a hanyou's presence and Kagome the pearl's presence.

"Weirdo..." He heard her say. "What?" Kagome observed him. The jewel presence felt more near.

"I think it's strange, too" he said. "I can smell tears...and a hanyou scent" Kagome's eyes went wide. So, a hanyou...with the pearl...Wait a minute...Inuyasha said he smelled tears, was the hanyou crying?...Ok...things could not get more weird...

"We arrive" Kagome saw round and found herself off of Inuaysha's arms and in Goshinboku's place. She walked straight to the well, she put a knee aside of the pit, she took a look in side the cesspit afterwards, she shouted "Inuyasha!"

"What's wrong?!?!" He ran into her and stopped at her side. She was looking inside the well, pointing it. Kagome stare at Inuyasha. _Why is he acting like nothing had happened? Did he already forgot about the kiss?. _Inuyasha was looking down the well. When he moved a little, Kagome stopped staring him. Just then, Inuyasha began to stare at her, who was looking down to the well with a curious face. So beautiful, but _Why is she acting like nothing had happened? Is she doing this on purpose? Or did she really forgot about the kiss?_

"The crying stopped". Inuyasha's senses woke up and his doggy ears twitched (like they always did).

"Then I'm going to see what's inside" he put his left led on the well's corner when Kagome looked at him with worry. "Be carefull". Inuyasha tried to sound cold but as usual, he couldn't: "It's just the well. Nothing's gonna happen" and jumped. Someone yelled. No, two people yelled! "Wha-" another crying interruped her. Inuyasha jumped outside the well with something around his arms. "Who's this?" Kagome asked. "I was about to ask the same question" The thing moved apart his arm. Kagome could look at the thing carefully. It wasn't a thing, it was a girl, a hanyou girl _Like Inuyasha_ .And the first thing she, Kagome, noticed was the Shikon no tama? And after that, she looked exactly like Inuyasha! The girl had her eyes closed but she kept crying. Without opening her eyes, the little girl sat down where she moved apart from Inuyasha. She was wearing a white kimono, _like Inuyasha's_, she had cute doggy ears, _like Inuyasha._ The Shikon no tama was around her neck and her doggy ears were layed down.

Kagome didn't said anything for a few moments. She just waited for someone to say something. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she got near the child and asked her "Why are you crying?" Her voice sounded sweet and with tenderness.The girl just started sobbing when Kagome got near by. Now, she had her own hands on her eyes, which kept closed. "Are you ok?" Kagome put an arm around the girl. Inuyasha blushed at her action without any reason. How Kagome could be so kind with children...Her heart had the kindness and her face the beauty. Though, she had her weakness: her heart might be the kindness heart on world, but at the same time so fragil, so easy to break, so easy to hurt. Inuyasha's senses centered on Kagome, she had grown a lot the last few years. She was seventeen now, in the present era was allowed to marry at the age of sixteen. Her body had taken the appearence of a young woman, soft curves and sooth skin and-

"Inuyasha!" His senses woke up again. "What?!"

"What's wrong? Why were you staring at me like that? Is there something on me?"

"No...It's just...nothing" Inuyasha looked back to the forest, blushing hotly.

Kagome looked back to the girl in her arms, who was still sobbing, with closed eyes, her hands on her eyes and now crying. Finally, she spoke. "I-I got lost" Inuyasha's ears twitched (again!) and stared to the two girls, well, to the 'young woman' and the hanyou girl. The miko listened well. "I-I sniff was p-playing with sniff my d-daddy and sniff and then e-everything become d-dark and s-someone p-pulled me into th-this well" The girl STILL didn't stop crying.

"I see..."

What was she doing there? She had to find the way to go home, NOW! Her parents might be worried, epecially _Mommy... _But her father must be searching for her, he always cared of her like she was a precious treasure, and she liked to be considered as something as treasure or pearls, or jewels (but it's the same thing . ) or even more than that. _What am I doing with this people? I just wanna go home with mommy and daddy...I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home! _She kept her eyes closed. Fearing of what could happen, she pressed the Shikon no tama against her chest. She also make sure to NOT to make a wish, because if she accidentally did, the jewel would dissapear, and that wouldn't be good. _I wanna go home..._

Kagome's eyes got wide, like it suddenly shoot her. "But you have the pearl! You could have transported to my time!"

"What?"

"What?!"

The young priestess's eyes lowered down. Great! She was worrying a poor little girl that was lost and couldn't find her parents! _Great job, Kagome! _"Well, better leave that for later. We have to take you to Kaede-sama's, she'll take a better charge for your wounds than me" She stand up and felt like she was forgetting something...Oh! Sure it was-"Do you know her, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha growled what it seemed an: 'Of course not!!!!' "But she looks exactly like you, Inuyasha!" "I'm telling you, I don't know her! I've never seen her in my entire life, wench!"

Here we go ¬¬ ...

"Don't yell at me like that!"

"I'll yell at you when I want, bitch!"

"Don't you call me bitch!!!"

"I'll call you bitch when I want, BITCH!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I don't want to!"

"Stop it, you don't order me!!!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Who says so?!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do"

"No, you don't!"

" Yes, I do!"

The hanyou girl stopped crying, and sobbing, but Inuyasha and Kagome were having a big fight, they didn't even notice so.

"Don't you dare to yell at me or you WILL sorry!"

"I'm not going to obey you and that's it!"

"And who says I'm done?!!!"

"I do!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, if that's the case..." Hands on hips, frowned, took a deep breath, contained her breath and a really, really, really furious Kagome.Oh, yeah, Inuyasha will receive the beat of his life and sure he'll be sooo sorry.

"INUYASHA, OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BAM!

And so once again, Inuayasha met his old friend, Mr. Dirt (or Mr. Ground, or mr.land or whatever you wanna call it). "Stupid wench"he whispered "What did you said?". He looked at her, she was smiling...Smiling?! That miko sure enjoyed to hurt him with her "Nothing, I didn't say nothing" He stand up, growling as usual.

The hanyou girl finally opened her eyes when Kagome cried "Osuwari". She saw them both with her two beautiful and amber eyes. She stared at them for a few moments before she screamed: "DADDY!!!!" and ran into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha tried to get apart from her but the child wouldn't let go. "D-daddy?" Kagome stuttered. "Let go off of me!" Inuyasha yelled at the young hanyou. "What?" the girl looked up to his face. He was kinda...angry? A single tear rolled from her, so she got apart and this time she ran into Kagome's arms. "Mommy! Why is daddy yelling at me?! Did I did something wrong?" she cried. "M-mommy?" Kagome stammered again. Who was this girl?.

* * *

**Kami, it did took me a while, but FINALLY!!!! I did it!! XD Chapter 3 it's done!!!...Uh...wait a minute...Crap, chapter four's left...Oh, well better start it right now, huh...or not..I'll leave it for tomorrow.**

**R&R!!! Please. I know, I know, it's pretty short but it was longer than the others, wasn't it? Thus, I wanted a cliffy. So, It's 3 am, I'm tired, my eyes hurt and my butt is mess (ya know what I'm talkin' 'bout -). And...that's it! Oh, and leave some ideas for future chapters!**


	5. Face to Face

**Previously**

She got apart and this time she ran into Kagome's arms. "Mommy! Why is daddy yelling at me?! Did I do something wrong?" she cried. "M-mommy?" Kagome stammered again. Who was this girl?

* * *

"Kagome and I ain't your parents, little rat!" Inuyasha shouted.

As if on cue, the strange girl began to cry, again. Tears fell from her amber eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"Dammit! STOP CRYING!" Inuyasha yelled to his suppostly future daughter.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted immediately, "what?!" he responded.

"OSUWARI!!" The reckless hanyou fell, again, right down to the ground because of the spell. But the little hanyou did not stop crying. Kagome, after putting the cast on Inuyasha, hugged her right away. "Shshshshsss…." She said. The miko wrapped her arms around the child and pace her up and down until the kid finally stopped crying. "Thanks, mommy" said the girl with her head resting on Kagome's chest. The young miko just smiled at her.

"ARGG!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked back to him. He was showing his teeth, his hands were closed and he was frowning. Why the idea of her having a baby was bothering him so much? Well, actually, the girl was not even her daughter; it was….someone else's. Was he really thinking that she was going to have a baby? Man, that's way too impossible.

A soft breeze woke her up from her thoughts. She felt her arms a little 'asleep'. She looked down to the girl on her arms. The child looked sleepy.

"Do you wish some sleep?" Kagome asked her.

"No" The white haired girl said.

"What's your name?" The black-haired girl said with tenderness. The girl raised an eyebrow and just stared at her. What did she just said? What was her name? Why would she had asked so? Her own mother forgot her daughter's name?! Something was going on…something really bad. Few days ago, her father was playing with her and kissing her mother at every time…after a big fight, and now he was shouting to her saying she was not his daughter; and a few days ago, her mother was calling her by her name just to make sure she was ok, but now she, her mother, was asking what was her name?! Hmph! something really bad was going on.

"Hikari" the girl responded to Kagome's question. She kept staring at the girl enclosing her arms around her. "What a nice name" Kagome said without smiling at her.

No one moved for a while. The haori-ed boy was always looking to another way. The fresh air was blowing, so it slipped around and in Kagome's, Hikari's and Inuyasha's hair. The male hanyou's doggy ears twitched slowly at every moment. Soon sunset appeared. Inuyasha, once more, looked back to the miko and the strange girl. But this time, he did not see Hikari like a stranger. This time, the kid was resting her head on Kagome's chest and the young miko was, what you could say, whispering a lullaby to the little hanyou. Inuyasha lowered his eyes. The two of them looked peaceful and Kagome, somehow, looked more beautiful than ever. Her brown eyes were shining and had the appearance to be closed, her soft black hair was glaring and moving to all directions, but it was hard to notice the threads, because the wind was going to all directions blowing hardly; and her lips were full and pink. Hikari's doggy ears were, as Inuyasha's, twitching at every moment. Her eyes were closed and her hair was being pressed and caressed by Kagome's arms and hands. Her mouth was a little opened and her clothing and body were laying on Kagome's legs. Inuyasha kept gazing at the miko's features. Kagome would make a good mother, that was for sure…Well, who knows? Maybe he would end up with her and make a family and….He shake his head brutally. What the hell was he thinking about?! Was he becoming crazy or what? He wished he was because he though again about having a family with Kagome and... In a good way and absolutely mad, he liked it. He smiled weakly. A life with Kagome….didn't sound that bad at all…At least Kikyo never made him think about having a family... He did not notice he was watching directly to Kagome until she called him for the third time with a voice of worry.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried not to shout too loud, because of Hikari, who was already asleep. Inuyasha shook his head twice. He frowned. "What?" He said. He tried to sound cool, and failed. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Kagome gave a quick look to Hikari. And looked back to Inuyasha with a "I'm-waiting-your-answer" glare. He crossed his arms and just said "Feh!" Before both could notice, it was already night. _How fast. _Kagome thought looking away to the open field behind them. Inuyasha took a fast look to Hikari. A cold breeze shook him on the nape of his neck.

"We better get back to Kaede's" He said. Kagome kneel down with Hikari on her arms. "It's getting cold" Kagome just nodded. While trying to get up, because of child's weight Kagome almost slide with a rock near the well's corner, but; as many of you expect; Inuyasha caught her in the right moment by her waist with his left arm. The miko's legs were between Inuyasha's and he had his right leg like kneeling and his left leg almost touching Kagome. His right arm was free. He ended up with his nose touching hers. The little hanyou was, amazingly, asleep and between Kagome's arms and Inuyasha's body. They both, the miko and the male hanyou blushed hotly. "Uh...I…I…" Inuyasha stammered. His heart accelerated. He was breathing hard. Was this his idea, or was he blushing even more? ... Kagome gazed at the two amber eyes of the hanyou in front of her.

Seconds later, she had the urge to kiss him, but she was not able to do so. He would get angry. Inuyasha's left arm was getting rid of much weight. "You can…you can leave me now" said the young miko. "Oh! Yeah…I…" Inuyasha removed his arm from the uniformed girl "I…uh…sorry…" and made his way to the village, still blushing. Kagome stared at him while he was walking towards the village, that is, until she realized she had to follow him. She place the hanyou girl very well on her arms and rushed away.

**Well, I know I took a LOT of time doing this and it's way too LITTLE!!! But chapter 6 it's almost done!!! XD**

**Please, be patient... I'm...REALLY; REALLY slow and lazy...that's why it takes too much time to come out.**


	6. Giggles

On the last chapter

* * *

While trying to get up, Kagome almost slide with a rock near the well's corner, but Inuyasha caught her in the right moment by her waist with his left arm. He ended up with his nose touching hers. The little hanyou was, amazingly, asleep and between Kagome's arms and Inuyasha's body. They both, the miko and the male hanyou blushed hotly. "Uh...I…I…" Inuyasha stammered. His heart accelerated. He was breathing hard. Was this his idea, or was he blushing even more? ... Kagome gazed at the two amber eyes of the hanyou in front of her.

* * *

The weird couple walked slowly to the village. It was dark and the stars were shining like they had never shined. The hanyou was walking fast, though. The miko was walking behind him, with the little hanyou girl on her arms. The walk was not so long; soon they reach to see dots of light. It meant that the village was near. The two were blushing, but the young priestess was blushing less than the hanyou.

Inuyasha tried his best to resist his blushing. His hair locks were hiding his eyes. What just had happened….It was amazing...For him, of course, when she was closed to him, he, somehow, had the urge to kiss her full pink lips. And her eyes…he melted on those brown eyes of hers. Humph! Strange. Since when did he have that feeling or thoughts? Since when did he have that kind of feeling?

Even rarer: To Kagome? ...

Kagome walked slowly behind Inuyasha. She stared at him. He was really silent. What would be he thinking about right now? Pf! Such a stupid question! What else? There were only two things: the dead miko he once loved (and maybe stills) or what just had happened between her and the hanyou. She looked down to her feet, but the girl on her arms interrupted her glance to her shoes. The Shikon no tama on the kid's neck was swinging on the girl's chest. Kagome sighed. Her heart hurt by a moment.

The dots of lights quickly became from dots to a shined hut. It seemed that inside the hut there was some kind of fire illuminating it. The young miko's eyes shined by the light, the corner of her lips were closed completely, and her feet hurt. The hanyou girl was not of a big weight, but Kagome had her on her arms for a long time now. Inuyasha noticed this, well, maybe not his eyes, but he could sensed the tired aura of Kagome's. He stopped his walking towards the near village and instead, he walked towards Kagome. He took a look at her and the young girl. They both made a beautiful scenario. Like mother and her daughter…just that the girl was…He shook his head slowly. Again! He was doing it again! Thinking about things he was not supposed to be thinking of! _Damn!_ he though. Inuyasha's actions stopped Kagome. She moved her head up. Her brown eyes locking on the golden orbs. "What?" she asked so softly, it almost seemed as a whisper. "Are you tired?" he asked her back as a response. "We are almost done" Kagome insisted. Her eyes never breaking the connection. "Don't worry about me. This girl is the one who's tired" she said, looking down to the girl, breaking the eye's connection. "She had a terrible day. Poor child" Her index finger toughing the doggy-eared girl's soft skin and cheeks.

The air blowing, moving her hair and his. The two jewels were, like they always were, shining. Inuyasha lowered his eyes and let out a little whisper before getting back to his walk towards the hut, which was now in a few steps. Kagome looked up to him, just to see how he walked to the dark area, excepting the illuminated hut.

The flow of the air, the sound of the water coming from the river; the stars shining on both, the river and the dark blue sky. The miko was sure that the rest of the night was going to be in peace. The jewel on her neck and on the child's neck kept shining. They got to the hut. They entered it. Once in, all the people inside put their eyes on Inuyasha and Kagome. Everyone inside were sitting down, in front of a fire. An old lady with miko clothes, and long gray hair; a young lady, with long and brown hair, a boomerang behind her, and wearing villager clothes with a kitty on her lap; on her right, there was a man, young, with black short hair, he was wearing monk clothes and right next to his left, a kitsune kid, laying on the ground eating candy. Everybody, without exception, had their eyes on both, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome-chan!" The young lady exclaimed. Sango, the demon exterminator, stood up to welcome her friend. Shippou, the kitsune kit, stood up, too. And Kaede, the old miko with help of Miroku, the monk; stood up. "Ah, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama!" the monk exclaimed. But Lady Kaede said nothing, she just smiled.

"Kagome!" Shippou screamed. He was about to jump on her arms, when he noticed a girl staying on them. He stared to Inuyasha, and then to Kagome. He stared once again to Inuyasha, and then to Kagome. After that, he asked "How long did you both take?" Innocently, he looked to Inuyasha, who was blushing. Shippou raised an eyebrow. Sango, Miroku and Lady Kaede giggled at the little boy's question. The haori-ed girl on Kagome's arms moved. The child showed her face. Her white forehead, like Inuyasha's, and her pink cheeks, like Kagome's, her fully lips, like Kagome's, her haori, like Inuyasha's. Sango gasped, so did Lady Kaede. The girl was exactly like Inuyasha and Kagome! How come?! What surprised the most to the small group was not the kinship of the girl and the couple, no; it was the little circular jewel hanging on her neck. Sango's, Miroku's, Shippou's and Lady Kaede's eyes went wide. The Shikon no tama was there…on the girl's neck…and at the same time it was hanging from Kagome's neck…sure, now it was all clear: They were dreaming! What else could be more obviously than that?

"What do you mean by that, little brat?!" Inuyasha yelled to Shippou. Inuyasha showed his fangs to the kid, and the little kitsune ran behind Kagome's calf, "Kagome!" the child cried. Kagome looked back to Inuyasha, furiously. Inuyasha alarmed and quickly moved away from Kagome's side.

After this, Lady Kaede spoke: "As I can see, the girl on yer arms it's sleepin'. Am I wrong?" Kagome said no. "And what happened to her?" She continued asking, ignoring the similarity between the girl and her 'baby'. Kagome explained to her friends what happened in the forest, except the part where she almost fell and what occurred next. They all sat in silent, listening to the uniformed girl, who had put the hanyou girl on the floor, and placed a blue blanket on her. "…Her name is Hikari" she ended.

"Hmmm…I see" Said the tall monk. "The girl may be lost in time, better say she had 'traveled' in time, just like you, Kagome-sama. The only difference is, that you know how to go back to your own time. This girl does not have an idea of where she is" Lady Kaede nodded, agreeing with Miroku's conclusions. "This girl may have traveled in time, to the past we could say. But, I think that this girl might not come from Kagome's era, if not, she might come from this era, in the future. The Shikon no tama may have something to do with all this. My question is, how did the jewel ended up on her?" She paused for a moment. Sango watched, Shippou was putting attention like he never had; Miroku had a thinking expression on his face. Kagome bite her lips. Inuyasha was sitting on one corner of the hut, with his crossed arms and closed eyes. But anyone could tell that he was putting attention to the conversation: one of his doggy ears was pointing in direction of the group. "But…" Lady Kaede continued "But, Lady Kagome, ye said that the girl confused ye and Inuyasha as her parents…That's _one_ thing that could explain _everything_" She stopped.

"Do you have any conclusion, Kaede-sama?" She nodded. "What is it, then?" she asked immediately and anxiously.

"Well, if this girl has come from the future, has confused ye and Inuyasha as her parents and has the Shikon no tama and looks like a combination of ye and Inuyasha, then…" she paused, again. Miroku, Sango and Shippou's curiosity grew more and more at each word Kaede was saying

"Then…?"

"Then what?"

"Then…" Kaede stood and closed her eyes.

"DAMNIT, OLD HAG! SAY IT ALREADY!" Inuyasha exploded. He had been listening since the very first word of the conversation. Like Kagome, Inuyasha had stood up. Lady Kaede sighed. And finally said "Do not get mad when I tell ye this, Inuyasha" Inuyasha said nothing but "Keh!"

"If…if this girl has come from the future, has confused ye and Kagome as her parents and-" She was interrupted by everyone in the hut "Kaede!!" Kagome and the others shouted.

"Then, this girl may be yers and Inuyasha's daughter from the future" She finished. Kagome's and the other's jaw fell, and their eyes widened. Inuyasha felt pulled back and fell to the ground.

Both, Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing hotly, but Inuyasha's blush disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THERE IS NO WAY KAGOME AND I ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO HAVE A KID WITH THAT WENCH!"

With that, the uniformed girl's glance was filled by sadness and tears surfaced her eyes. She stood up quickly and left the hut, crying. Inuyasha hurry to follow her, his heart had given a tug when he smelled the salt tears coming from her lovely eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her nor to depress her, it was just that he didn't expect such a theme…or did he? He shook his head.

"Kagome!" he shouted. Inuyasha ran towards her. Kagome was running into the forest, but didn't make it because she was stopped by Inuyasha. He hold her shoulders and tried to look her in the eyes, but she refused to let him see her crying. "I'm-I'm s-sorry, Kagome-I..." Inuyasha stammered. How was he supposed to tell him what he just said? "I didn't mean what I said, it's just-…" He ceased the sentence. "It's ok. I…I understand" The 16-year-old girl sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself. "No! It's not _ok_, Kagome!" The hanyou's eyes lowered as she clenched two fists against her chest. "I…the truth is that I didn't expect that, I was nervous and I…said things I should have never said out loud" The girl looked at him, crying even more; Inuyasha hurried to say "AH! …I didn't mean to hurt you… " He couldn't find the words to express all what he really wanted to say in that precisely moment. "I understand…that you don't want to be with me, Inuyasha" Said the miko. "What?! What makes you think that I don't want to be with you?!" he questioned her. "Oh, well, how do I start?" Kagome said sarcastically "What?" he hissed. The girl sighed. "Forget it" She smiled. The question he had just made to her was enough to her to believe that he didn't mean what he said in the hut. But tears and her sobs did not stop until…

The male hanyou smelled another scent that wasn't Kagome's or the others; it was a different one…and it was coming from the forest. Kagome's sobbing was taking over, looked like she could sense the aura, too. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, protecting her from whatever it was in the forest. He took Tetsusaiga.

"What…what's that? Can you hear that?" The miko behind him asked

"Yes…but…what is it?"

"I think…someone's giggling?"

The bushes moved a little. The air was blowing the leafs on the trees. They stayed on silence, in no way letting off guard. Then, voices could be heard.

"Ugh! Stop moving!"

"I'm not moving!"

"Yes, you _are_!"

"Could you stop talking!? Someone's gonna hear you!"

"Pf! Tell me who would!"

"Shut up"

"No, _you _shut up!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"EVERYONE'S GOING TO SHUT UP!"

Giggles.

The bushes moved as the voices were coming out louder. Finally, it stopped. But three girls tripped over and fell down to the floor, right in front of Inuyasha's feet. They looked up. The three girls were blushing. They were pile up one over the other, the bigger one was in the middle; the smallest, on the left; and the other girl, on the right. They all seemed to be youkai because of their purple scars on each cheek. The bigger had a medium-sized and blue hair, with warrior and long sleeved charcoal gray dress, her eyes were purple and her skin was white just like her female companions; the medium one had short and ocher hair, her dressing was a gray and red warrior costume. Her eyes were ocher, like her hair, but lighter. The third one, who was the smallest, looked more like a human, even though she had a big and purple scar on her right cheekbone. Her sky-blue eyes and her long yellowish hair were all over her face and eyes. Her villager clothes were red, but the ends of each sleeve were torn, as if they were attacked by a monster or something like that. All the three girls had pink lips. Their ears were pointed and their bodies were lying on the ground.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them, surprised…

**

* * *

**

**So? Whatya think? Sorry I took a lot of time doing this, but, I'm on vacation, in other country, I've been traveling and all the stuff. My parents took me ****to everywhere with my sister and until now I'm having time to do this! **

**Leave comments, thnx u! Oh! and i'm thinking on changing the title of the story, so tell me your ideas, pleaz!**


End file.
